


I Can Love you more Than This

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically Harry is a part-time uni student and a part-time up and coming writer and everyday he goes to a coffee shop where he sits all day and waits for a story to come to him. Louis Tomlinson is a student in uni who has a bad past and social anxiety.He gets kicked out of his parents house and gets a job at a coffee shop while living on the street. Everyday when harry asks for a coffee he meets the deepest blue eyes he has ever seen.One day after work Harry invites Louis to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Love you more Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to liamsfootlongforbreakfest on Tumblr for the idea!!! There is extreme smut at the end. Hope you like! xx Feedback babes. :) 6K words!!!

Harry sat there nibbling at his coffee cup as he stared at his computer screen searching for the captivating ideas he was sure he had in his head. He took his eyes away from the screen and scanned the coffee shop he was currently in for some sort of influence. Elks. He loved that place. He had been coming here since August. You see, Harry wanted to be a writer more than anything but he also knew he needed an education. Which is why he decided to enroll at UNI part-time. He was on his way to class one morning when he spotted the shop. He had also noticed the slightly younger man working there and instantly became infatuated. He started going to the shop every day for his morning treat but mainly to see the delicious tanned boy with the feathery hair.  
He quickly learned the boy’s name was Louis and that he was a 20-year-old UNI student, two years younger than himself. He also learned that the boy was very shy and quiet. Every time Harry spoke to the boy he would get flustered and damn near spill coffee everywhere. Harry’s thoughts were pushed away as Louis approached him timidly, holding a coffee pot.  
“M-more coffee sir?” Louis asked looking down at the table.  
Harry laughed lightly. “Louis I told you, don’t call me sir. You’re practically my age. It’s Harry love. But no, thank you I’m fine.”  
Harry saw Louis’ cheeks draw a tint of red before he nodded, walking off briskly. Harry watched the beautiful boy in front of him walk off then scooted closer to his laptop and began typing.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Louis loved that Harry came into the shop every day. Now days it seemed like that was the only part of the day he looked forward to. He remembers the first time he ever saw the tall man. Harry walked into the shop with his perfect curly locks and that heavenly smile. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Things were already bad at home for him so seeing someone so beautiful made everything seem better, even just for a split second. You see, Louis’ parents were…..not so loving. His mum was the town drunk and his dad….well his dad didn’t like gays; ‘queers’ as his dad would say. One day his dad overheard him talking to Niall, his best mate about Harry and how gorgeous he was and how he wanted to try and get to know him. To make a long story short and spare the tears for now, Louis’ dad basically beat him up, put him out and told him never to return to his house again; he didn’t even get to give his mum a proper goodbye.  
It’s been a month since the encounter and nobody even knew Louis was living on the streets; not even Niall, let alone paying for UNI all by himself now. He kept a smile on his face to hide his pain but whenever he got to see Harry in the mornings, he was able to wear a real smile.  
Louis shook his head and lifted up from the counter he was leaning on and looked around the room to see if anyone needed help. His eyes stopped and his breath hitched to find Harry looking at him, smiling that beautiful smile. And God, his fucking dimples. Harry closed his laptop and stood up as he put his prized possession in its case. Once finished, Harry began to walk over to the younger boy, and oh God, Louis was feeling nervous. Why was he feeling nervous? Calm down Louis it’s nothing.  
Surprisingly, Louis spoke first as Harry came to a stop in front of the counter. “Did you want m-more coffee s-s-Harry?” Harry smiled then licked his lips slowly before he spoke, causing Louis’ eyes to trail down to his lips for a brief second.  
“No thank you Louis I just wanted to tell you to have a good day and I…I wanted to give you your tip personally instead of leaving it on the table.” Harry said hesitantly, feeling unsure of himself for the first time this morning. Louis stood there with his mouth slightly opened and forgot how to breathe until he realized Harry was staring at him like he was waiting for him to say something else. Louis swallowed thickly and let out a weak “Yeah you too” which he mentally reminded to slap himself for later.  
Harry let out a light chuckle and pulled £13.72 (20 U.S. dollars) and handed it to Louis, letting his hand linger on the younger boy's for just a second longer than necessary. Louis looked at the money and tried to argue. “No Harry I can’t take this it-it’s too m-much.” Harry shook his head and put up his hand.  
“See you tomorrow gorgeous,” Harry said as he winked and walked out the door. And with that he was gone before Louis could even put up a fight.  
Louis stared at the door for a while, wishing he could see that beautiful boy more than just in the mornings. But why would Harry want him anyways right? He’s just a homeless UNI student who could barely take care of himself. It doesn’t matter if Harry doesn’t know that but it wouldn’t matter anyways because Harry was way out of his league. Louis let out a heavy sigh, went back to work and focused on the rest of his day.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Two weeks had passed and every morning Harry would sit in his same spot typing at his computer. His new material was coming along really well and he had Louis to thank for that. Every time he looked at the younger boy, a new idea would pop in his head. His fingers would flow and magic would transpire. But he’d been watching Louis closely this past week. Louis seemed….different. He looked like he had lost so much weight and he seemed to have bags under his eyes a lot more. Finals weren’t for another month so he wondered what was wrong with him. As Louis made his rounds around the shop to see if anyone needed more coffee, Harry stopped him.  
“Y-yes Harry?” Louis asked shyly.  
“Louis are you alright?” Harry asked with much concern, causing Louis’ head to whip up quickly.  
They stared each other in the eyes for a brief moment before Louis cleared his throat and brought his eyes back down to the table. “ ‘m fine Harry. Would you like more coffee?” Harry stared at the boy who refused to look back at him and took a deep breath before shaking his head. “No thank you Louis.” Louis quickly nodded and paced off, feeling his heart racing.  
Why would he ask that? Does he know? How could he know? No he doesn’t know. He doesn’t even care. Calm down Louis. So many thoughts were going through his head and all he wanted to do was go outside and get some fresh air. He looked around the coffee shop and felt like everyone’s eyes were on him when in reality they were all in their own little world. He couldn’t breathe and all he kept hearing was “are you alright” repeating in his head. Louis closed his eyes tight and counted to ten to try and relax himself. He was about to start counting again before jumping at the feeling of someone’s hand on his shoulder.  
He turned around quickly to see a just as startled Liam looking back at him. “S-sorry mate didn’t mean to frighten you. Was just letting you know that I’m here so you can leave so you won’t miss your class.” Louis took another deep breath and plastered on a fake smile. “No worries Liam. Thank you. See you later.” Louis grabbed his book bag from under the counter and made his way to the door. Before exiting, he looked over to where Harry was sitting to find the older boy staring at him intently. Louis quickly looked away and walked out the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night, Harry and his best mate, Zayn, were walking down the street to grab a late night snack when Harry saw him. He saw Louis from afar lying down a blanket near a dark alley. At first he didn’t know what he was doing but then he saw Louis place his book bag down as a pillow and cover himself up with his jacket. Zayn was in the middle of his conversation when he realized Harry wasn’t even giving him the time of day.  
“Oi, Harry you’re not even listening to me! What you lookin’ at anyways?” Zayn asked as he turned to witness what Harry was so in to.  
“T-that’s Louis. He’s the guy from the coffee shop. I-I had no idea that h-he, this is…he’s homeless.” Harry breathed out in shock.  
Harry continued to stretch his gaze across the road at the younger boy who was completely oblivious Harry was even there. He watched on as the boy shivered under the jacket and tried to keep himself warm. Harry felt a tug at his heart and immediately felt guilty. He didn’t know why but he instantly had a protective demeanor for the boy. Zayn was growing impatient as his stomach began to growl. “ughhhh c’mon Styles, ‘m hungry.” Harry looked over at Zayn and rolled his eyes. “Fucking wanker. Alright let’s go.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry couldn’t get Louis out of his mind the entire time he and Zayn were eating. So naturally, after he and Zayn parted ways, Harry went back to the spot he had seen Louis before; this time with his car. He parked about 200 yards away and watched the boy sleep. He didn’t take his eyes off Louis and made sure no one came withing a 20 meter radius of him during the night. He couldn’t let this beautiful creature sleep in an alley way like this every night, he just couldn’t.  
Harry opened his eyes slowly as he felt the sun’s rays hitting him through his car window, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked down at his watch with low eyes.  
7:23 a.m.  
Harry was a bit confused why the hell he was in his car when his memory came back like a ton of bricks crashing down. He opened his eyes wide and straightened up to look in the area Louis had been sleeping. He quickly panicked when he didn’t see the younger boy where he was supposed to be. Oh no. Did something happen? Fuck Harry why did you fall asleep? Fuck! This is all your fault.  
Harry was 2 and a half seconds away from calling the police when he saw the feathered haired boy walking from another alley. He had a fresh pair of clothes on but his face looked rugged and dingy. He saw Louis bend over and pick up water from the street and throw it on his face. The younger boy then used the shirt he had in his right hand to wipe his face clean. Harry felt his heart sink because, really? How could someone be living like this? He watched Louis throw the extra clothes in his hand over toward a white bag before picking up his book bag and walking in the direction of Elks.  
Harry’s eyes began to water as he started his car, starting his journey back to his own flat. Louis needs to be saved and Harry wants nothing more than to be his knight and shining amour.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Louis was stacking cups against the wall and making sure all the machines were on when he heard the door open. He looked down at his watch to see the time.  
8:30 a.m.  
He smiled to himself. That meant it must be Harry. He turned around to greet the older boy with a smile but that quickly left after turning around to see Harry staring back at him straight faced.  
“H-harry what’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
Harry stared at him without saying anything causing Louis to fidget at the intensity of the gaze. Finally, Harry spoke.  
“I need to talk to you. I’m not going to get coffee today but umm…what time do you get off? I’d like to speak then.” Louis looked at him dumbfounded and opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. “I, um, four. I get off at four.” Harry nodded slowly then was out of the door quicker than he came in leaving Louis to anticipate what was next.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I don’t know Niall he just said he needed to talk to me. He looked so serious,” Louis said through the phone. He could hear Niall chomping down on something on the other line and figured he’d keep talking since the other lad was clearly busy enjoying whatever it was he was eating. “Like I-I don’t know. What do you think he wants? He flirts kind of, maybe, I think? I don’t know Niall. I’m not good in situations like these! Niall please help! It’s 3:30 and I’m freaking out.” Louis could hear Niall grumble then place down whatever was in his hand.  
“Louis, this is what you wanted right? You wanted to get to know him yeah? Now’s your chance. Just you two together. Maybe you’ll even get a good lay. Lord knows it’s been awhile,” Niall laughed out. Louis rolled his eyes and barked back. “Oi shut up that’s not what I want. I mean it’d be nice but I really want to get to know Harry. I can’t think right now mate. He’s had me like this all day. And he didn’t even get his coffee!! Like what the hell? I’m so confused right now.”  
Louis heard the door open and someone clearing their throat and turned around to see Harry smiling at him. “U-uh um N-Niall I gotta go. Talk to you soon,” and with that he hung up. He slid his phone in his pocket and shot a quick smile back. “I came in a little early. Hope you don’t mind. I’d actually like to have my coffee now please.” Louis shook his head. “Yeah, yeah of course just take your usual seat and I’ll be right over.” Harry bit his bottom lip before he spoke keeping his eyes focused on the floor. “I’d actually like to sit up here by you if that’s alright.” Louis was reaching for a cup for Harry when he froze in his tracks. “Um yeah s-sure Harry, take a seat,” he said with a small smile. Harry sat at one of the seats at the bar and watched as Louis got to work.  
Louis knew he only had one opportunity to show Harry he was interested so he mustered up some type of courage to start conversation. “S-so Harry, how was your day?” Louis asked with his back turned against the older boy as he fixed his coffee. He turned back around and placed the cup in front of Harry and smiled waiting for an answer. Harry thanked him before taking a sip and setting it back on the table. “It was alright. I have a lot on my mind so…yeah.” Louis nodded then put his elbows on the counter as he leaned in closer. “So why do you always keep that computer with you? This is the first day I’ve seen you without it. Are you working on a paper for one if your classes or something?” Harry smiled and admired the intense blue in the younger boy’s eyes. How could someone be this beautiful? It was criminal, it really was. Harry cleared his throat. “mmm no I’m a part time writer. It’s what I love to do. I have some UNI classes online but my main focus is this. Most of my ideas come from you, you know?” Okay....so Harry didn’t mean to say that last part it just kind of..slipped?  
Louis looked stunned. “Me? What? How? Huh?” Harry laughed at how uncomfortable Louis obviously was. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just-“ Harry stopped himself before he began again. “You’re just so beautiful Louis and whenever I look at you I see something I’ve never seen before and it ju-just brings so many emotions inside of me and the thoughts come so easily. They don’t come like that with anything else.” Harry was looking down at his coffee the entire time he spoke. When he looked up he saw Louis gripping at the counter for dear life. His knuckles were so white from the firm grip and his’ mouth was barely opened, like he was comprehending what he was hearing.  
“Oh God Louis, I’m sorry I am so sor-,” but he was caught off by Louis waving his hand up in the air. “No, God no Harry omg I just, wow, that is seriously the most amazing thing someone has ever said to me. Especially coming from someone as gorgeous as you. It’s just…wow. Thank you.” Louis said taken aback. Harry smirked at the boy. “What?” Louis asked. Harry kept the smirk on his face. “You think I’m gorgeous?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Ah shut up.” They both laughed as they looked away from each other. “I’m going to finish tidying up before I get off and you enjoy your coffee Harry. I’ll be back over when I’m off.” Harry smiled then went back to enjoying his coffee as he waited for the clock to strike four.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry waited for Louis by the door as he got his book bag from under the counter. “So I’d like to talk to you Louis,” Harry said as they walked out. Louis swallowed thickly. “Ye-yeah what’s up Harry?” Harry licked his lips and stopped in front of his car. “Do you mind if we go to my place? I mean, if that’s alright?” Louis shook his head unable to speak before Harry quickly opened the passenger door, scared the younger boy might change his mind. Louis got in and Harry shut the door walking quickly to his side. He started his car and began to drive.  
The two drove in a comfortable silence but Louis’ head was spinning with questions. He was about to ask Harry what they had to talk about before Harry stopped the car at this beautiful flat. Louis was in awe. How could a freaking part time UNI student afford this shit? Writing must be doing really well for Harry. “Okay let’s get inside then shall we?” Louis nodded and they both made their way to the door. Harry placed the key in the door before opening it and waited for Louis to walk in first.  
Louis took two steps before freezing. He stared in front of him as he saw his white bag that he usually keeps in his normal alley in Harry’s home. His eyes began to water and he turned around to look at a worried faced Harry. “What is this Harry?” Harry slowly closed the door and took two steps closer to Louis but made sure he kept his distance. “I-I saw you last night, in the alley and I-“ he was cut off by Louis’ voice. “Oh my God that’s just fucking perfect,” Louis began as the tears dared to leave his eyes. “Nobody is supposed to see me like this. God my best mate doesn’t even know I’m living on the streets and now you! Oh-oh God please Harry, please don’t tell anyone. I’m fine okay? I’m doing fine. I have a job and I’m going to school I’ll be okay. I’m getting a place soon just please, please don’t tell anyone. I’ll do anything, please Harry, please,” Louis said as he grew more and more frantic other people would find out. The tears were streaming down his face by now and Harry couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around the younger boy fighting back his own tears.  
“Louis no, I would never. I-I want you to stay here with me. Please.” Louis pulled out of Harry’s grasp to observe the older boy watching him. “Harry what? Are you mad? You don’t even know me. We barely know each other. I don’t want your help. I’ll be okay.” Harry looked at him confused. “No, Louis I don’t think you understand. I want you to live here with me. We don’t know each other that well and yeah I get that but…I really like you Louis and would love the opportunity to get to know you. You’re not some charity case for me. If it makes you feel better you can pay half the rent and if not that’s cool too. I just want you here, always, and I know it sounds fucking crazy and I might scare you off but I think we could have something beautiful together if you’re willing to let me in. You will never be back at that alley again and I brought your stuff here to show you I’m not bullshitting you.” Harry hadn’t realized he was crying by now until he felt Louis’ thumbs rubbing the tears away from his cheeks. Louis smiled at him gently before he spoke. “I’m scared Harry. Really scared. Nobody has ever showed me so much emotion and affection. Not even my own parents. I was kicked out a month and a half ago because….my god this is embarrassing, but my dad overheard me talking to my best mate about- erm.. you actually and he doesn’t like gays and well. Here I am,” Louis said with a scoff.  
Harry was surprised to say the least. “Me? What about me?” Louis nibbled on his bottom lip. Well shit, he’s started he might as well finish. “I was talking to Niall, that’s my best mate, and I was saying how I wanted to get to know you and how charming you were.” Harry smiled and lifted Louis chin with his finger causing deep blue to make contact with mesmerizing green. Louis smiled shyly and Harry opened his mouth to speak. “I’d really like to kiss you Louis. Would it be okay if I did?” Louis didn’t answer just looked at Harry but he didn’t stop the older boy from leaning down and pressing his lips against his own. The moment both of their lips touched, they felt an instant spark. Louis let out a low groan as he pushed his lips into Harry’s wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Harry escalated the kiss by sticking his tongue out asking Louis’ mouth for permission. Louis quickly obliged by opening his. Once their tongues touched, both boys moaned in appreciation. Harry’s large arms wrapped around the small boy’s body as he pushed his hips forward trying to feel more friction. Louis pulled back a little and Harry froze before pulling his body away. “I’m, I’m so sorry Louis I didn’t mean to..I just got carried away.” Harry was looking at anything and everything except Louis and he found it unbelievably cute that Harry was so nice but made it look so fucking sexy all at the same time. Louis took a step closer to Harry and grabbed his hand gently. “It’s okay Harry. I want to.” Harry’s eyes whipped in Louis’ direction looking at his face for any kind of unsureness. “A-are you sure?” Louis nodded as he smiled and Harry smiled back before attacking the lips he wanted so badly.  
The taller boy placed his hands under Louis’ thighs, hinting for Louis to wrap his legs around Harry’s thin frame which he quickly obliged to. Harry carried the younger boy’s body to the bedroom but not before stopping at a few walls to grind against each other, causing delicious moans to leave both of their mouths. Once Harry got Louis to the bed, he took off his shirt with Louis mimicking his every move. Harry stared down at the boy’s body and bit his lip hard. “You are so fucking sexy Lou.” The nickname came out with such ease, making to younger boy smile. Before Louis could even get out a thank you Harry was trailing his tongue down his chest. “Ugnn Harry..”  
Harry traced his tongue back up Louis’ body to his neck sucking gently on the skin as he grinded slowly against the body below him. “H-harry goddd ugnn please,” Louis moaned out as he bucked his hips up gently. Harry pulled away and quickly undid the younger boy’s pants, pulling them down along with the boxers in one swift motion. Once he got them off, he threw them across the room not caring where they landed and brought his lips back down to the smaller boy’s body. Harry kissed Louis’ stomach all the way down to his left thigh. Harry began to suck on the younger boy’s inner thigh causing Louis to let out a high pitched moan in pleasure as he gripped the sheets trying not to tug at Harry’s hair. Harry looked up at the boy as he continued to mark his body and thought seeing Louis’ face scrunched up in pleasure had to be the fucking hottest thing he’s ever seen.  
Harry let up on the bruise he had just made and licked a strip up it to soothen the tingling sensation. He continued to move his way to the right stopping his mouth right in front of Louis’ throbbing cock. He looked up to see Louis looking down at him with his lip sucked deep into his mouth. “Pl-please Harry.” And how could Harry refuse this beautiful boy? Harry licked a strip up the underside of Louis’ cock before rolling his tongue around the head causing Louis to throw his head back into the pillow. Harry placed his hands on either side of the smaller boy’s hips before taking the boy in entirely. “F-fuuuck Harry. Yesyesyes.” Harry moaned around Louis’ dick loving how it felt down his throat. He began to move his head up and down as he palmed himself through his own pants. Louis gripped the sheets tightly and he squeezed his eyes closed, trying not lose control so soon.  
Harry loved how Louis tasted. He could definitely see himself doing this every day. He bobbed his head faster working his tongue up and down the perfect shaft. Louis couldn’t help it anymore. He placed his right hand into Harry’s curls and tugged gently at them as he enjoyed the intense pleasure taking over his body. Harry felt himself grow harder as he felt Louis’ hands get lost in his mop of curls. He took his hand away from his own growing bulge and wrapped it around the base of Louis’ cock as he continued to move his head. “shitshitshit Harry..n-not gonna last I- ah ahhh shiit.” Harry refused to let up and watched through his eyelashes as Louis began to unfold. Harry gently squeezed Louis’ hip letting him know it was okay for him to cum. Louis opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes tighter as he let out a strangled moan as white ribbons shot from inside him down Harry’s throat. Harry moaned in approval as he continued to suck gently, rocking the younger boy through his orgasm. He pulled off slowly and licked his lips making sure he didn’t miss anything before looking back at Louis who looked properly fucked already. Harry laughed lightly.  
“You alright mate?” Louis shook his head but didn’t change the flustered look he had on his face. “That was amazing Harry.” Harry stood up and undid his pants letting them drop before he pulled down his boxers as well. He stepped out of them and walked over to Louis placing his body in-between the smaller boy's. “If you thought that was amazing love, just wait until you have all of me.” Harry attacked Louis’ lips with his own causing the younger lad to let out a low growl that shocked both of them. “mmmm somebody’s turned on,” Harry said in an amused voice. Louis smiled shyly. “Ugn shut up.” Harry pushed his body down, causing both of their cocks to touch. “You’re already hard again, I love it,” Harry said as he ground down against Louis. “please Harry I need you. Don’t tease me please.”  
Harry reached over toward his drawer by the bed and opened it to get his lube which hadn’t been touched in months, and a condom. He pulled back slightly to open the lube and placed a generous amount on his fingers. Harry looked down and Louis as he brought his finger to the smaller boy’s entrance. He placed his lips on the other boy’s as he slipped his index finger in slowly. “Shiit you’re so tight Louis,” Harry said breathless. Louis moaned out and scrunched his face together in slight discomfort and slight pleasure. “Yeah ‘s been a while.” Harry slowly began to move his finger in and out. “I’ll make sure it’s worth it.” With that Harry put his lips back on Louis as he continued to push in and out of the tight hole. After a while Louis began to push his arse against Harry’s finger, so the taller boy added another finger causing Louis to moan out deliciously. The younger boy licked up Harry’s lips and bit on the older boy’s bottom lip softly as he ground down on the long, thin fingers.  
Harry slowly scissored Louis, opening him up for what was to come next. “Are you okay Lou? Am I hurting you at all?” Louis shook his head frantically. “No, God feels so good. I think I’m ready Harry. Please ugnn yes I’m ready. Need you now.” Harry stopped scissoring the boy and pushed up into him three more times before pulling out and unwrapping the condom. Once on, he quickly slicked his hard cock with lube to make this easier on Louis.  
He lined himself up with the opened entrance, biting his slip as he slowly pushed himself inside. Both boys let out a loud moan as Harry pushed further in. “ahhhh fuck Lou so fucking tight. Shit feels so good baby.” Harry continued to push into him until his hips were touching the back of Louis' thighs. He held the younger boy’s legs on either side of him and waited until he was given permission to move. Louis looked up at Harry with lust in his eyes. “Move.”  
Harry pulled half way out of the boy then slowly pushed back in making sure Louis was completely use to the feeling before starting to get in a rhythm. Louis was letting out shaky moans as he licked his lips watching as Harry pushed in and out of him slowly. “C’mon Harry. Faster please.” Harry bit down on his lip and he lifted Louis’ legs higher giving him the perfect angle to pound at the smaller boy’s prostate.  
“AHHHH fuck yesyesyes Harry shiiiiit right there. There!” Louis screamed out as Harry hit the spot he’d desperately needed. Harry was a little taken aback by Louis’ outburst considering he’d never seen the boy this vocal but continued to pull out slightly and pound deeper into him, eager to fulfill his every need. “Yeahh lou you like this cock?” Harry growled out as he plowed in harder, holding Louis’ legs up. Louis gripped at the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning pale. “Yes Harry lo-love it so much ugnnn.” Harry took his arms away from Louis’ legs and grabbed for the younger boy’s hands on the sheets. He squeezed them tightly and raised them above Louis’ head as he dug deeper inside of him. “Lo-lou fuck you feel so good baby. You look so good like this,” Harry breathed out before attaching his lips to the younger boy’s neck.  
Louis let out a high pitched moan as his heat wrapped tightly around the boy going in and out of him. He panted heavily loving how Harry took control of his body. Harry released one of his hands and placed it in-between their bodies to grab Louis’ shaft. He began pumping at it quickly to meet the thrusts going in and out of the boy below him. “OOOOyyesssss Harrr-ehhh,” Louis moaned out as he felt the warmth building in his stomach. Harry could feel his own heat building and moaned out as he listened to Louis’ sweet sweet sounds. “Yeah Lou? You almost there love? I want you to cum for me darling. Can you do that for me? Don’t be afraid. Let it all out baby.” Louis was so fucking near he couldn’t control himself. All he had to do was look up at Harry’s perfect flustered face and those plump lips before he was releasing his second seed all over Harry’s hand and both of their chests.  
Seeing Louis come undone like that and feeling his tight heat wrap around his dick had Harry cumming hard inside Louis. He continued to move his hips slowly and rock them both through their highs before pulling out, wrapping up the condom and throwing it in the bin. He cleaned his hand and his own chest with a disregarded shirt on the floor but walked over to Louis to lick up everything that was left. Louis moaned in satisfaction as he watched Harry lap at the fluids on his body. Harry leaned up to kiss Louis making him taste himself in his mouth. Both boys moaned into the kiss before Harry pulled away to lye beside the boy.  
Both boys stayed in a comfortable silence before Louis spoke up. “So….what are we exactly?” Harry turned his head to look at the boy. “If you let me, I want to be all of yours as well as you all of mine. If that’s alright. I know we still have a lot to learn about each other but I’m willing to do that with you.” Louis smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry’s lips. “I think that’s perfect Harry.” Both boys smiled at each other as Louis wrapped his arms around the boy and let his head rest on his chest. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and closed his eyes thinking he’d finally found the inspiration to his writing.


End file.
